Siempre te seguire
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Hinomoto Akari esta a punto de mudarse de la ciudad para asistir a una mas privilegiada, teniendo así una conversación interesante con Kudou Taiki, después de salvarlo de desmayarse.


waaa realmente me gusta este Drabble, no se me encanta esta pareja de Digimon -y a quien no- xD

Espero les guste y la pareja es TaikixAkari :D

* * *

Salía corriendo de una casa amarilla, llevando consigo una especie de maleta rosa con el frente bordado, este decía "Taiki", lo joven peli roja de ojos cafés corría a toda velocidad, girando a la derecha siguiendo recto y luego a la izquierda

-Maldición Taiki- decía gritando mientas seguía en su carrera

No muy lejos de ahí, siendo más específicos, en el gimnasio de la escuela, se llevaba a cabo la final del torneo de básquetball, ahí un joven castaño corría por toda la cancha recibiendo varios pases de los demás jugadores, anotando varias canastas con jugadas increíbles. Finalmente el silbato sonó dando por terminado el encuentro, haciendo que el equipo del castaño ganara con bastante ventaja sobre el quipo rival.

-Muchas gracias Taiki, gracias a ti logramos pasar a la finales- le decía un chico mucho más alto que el

-No hay de que, es solo que cuando Yamamoto me lo pidió con lagrimas en los ojos no pude negarme- decía riendo y con una sonrisa en el rostro

Seguían caminando y antes de llegar a las bancas Taiki comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, espantando a sus compañeros

-Pero que te pasa Taiki- decían asustados

-Y aquí vaaaa!- se escucho un grito y de pronto un cojín color azul con adornos amarillos es puesto en la cara del joven antes de que toque el suelo, dejando ver a una chica con cara de alivio y que sostenía el cojín con una mano- ufff!-suspiro.

Unos momentos después se ve a los chico en un parque, el joven toma una bebida color naranja animadamante

-AHHHH!, me salvaste de nuevo Akari- decía feliz el chico

-Ahhhh! Me salvaste de nuevo akari- repetía la chica y fruncía el ceño- NADA DE ESO TAIKI- le grito- te dije que me avisaras si ibas a ayudar a otro equipo hoy, además aun te falta el equipo de futbol, así que apúrate a tomar eso- decía mientras señalaba la botella, después busco en la bolsa rosa y saco un emparedado- anda come esto también- se lo daba y el otro lo tomaba gustoso

Suspira

-Siempre haces lo mismo Taiki, ayudas a todo aquel que esta en problemas hasta llegara al cansancio extremo

-Pero no podía darles la espalda, la mayoría de los jugadores están enfermos, y si perdían no podían pasar a las finales- explicaba el chico- por eso- deprimía un poco su rostro

-Taiki- susurro la chica

-Lo hice otra vez- sonrió el chico, ante esta sonrisa la joven se sonrojo un poco- Discúlpame Akari, siempre estoy haciendo que te preocupes por mi- dijo el chico con algo de arrepentimiento

-Descuida después de todo, somos amigos de infancia, es normal que cuide de ti, si no lo hago yo ¿quien lo hará?- ríe nerviosamente

-Akari- sonríe- sabes hay algo que me gustaría decirte- decía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- cuando estuvimos en digital world (n/a: no quise poner mundo digital, no me gusto) no me gusto que estuvieras en peligro por mi culpa, de hecho me alivio mucho cuando Zenjiru y tu se quedaron a mi regreso, pero realmente me di cuenta que necesitaba de ti.

-Taiki- el chico volteo a verla a los ojos

-Recuerdas cuando me enferme y me estuvo cuidando bastamon- asintió siempre sentí culpa de que fueras controlada por Lilithmon

-Pero que dices,- reía la chica- eso fue por que deje de confiar en mi, no fue tu culpa Taiki, además….- no pudo terminar porque fue jalada del brazo

El joven castaño la tenia abrazada, provoco que se sonrojara

-Te quiero Akari- decía el castaño- de verdad te quiero, y no quiero que te alejes de mi ahora que te vas a mudar- pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, esto sorprendió a la chica, quien por acto seguido correspondió el abrazo

-Yo también te quiero Taiki- le dijo en un susurro en el oído

Ambos se separaron y sonrieron, poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, tocando levemente sus labios con los del otro, en un dulce y tierno beso.

* * *

*o*


End file.
